mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Boogiepop (character)
is a fictional character in the Boogiepop series by Kouhei Kadono. Character introduction Boogiepop is the alter-ego of . Although Miyashita is a female, Boogiepop is described by other characters as a genderless character, often described as "either a girlish bishounen, or a boyish bishoujo". Boogiepop is a shinigami who fights against the "enemies of the world". Explanation of the character's name "When I detect adversity approaching, I float to the surface. That's why I am Boogiepop – phantasmal, like bubbles." There is no known meaning to Miyashita's name Character sketch Motivations While Miyashita focuses on her school work, and her relationship with boyfriend Takeda Keiji, Boogiepop has far grander aspirations. When he takes over Miyashita's body, he seeks out "enemies of the world" and does battle with them. Goals Miyashita is attempting to enter University, and is quite serious about her relationship with Takeda. Boogiepop's goals, on the other hand, change in each title, depending on who he sees as a potential threat. Conflicts In Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop seeks, and eventually conftronts Manticore. Manticore once again crosses Boogiepop's path in Boogiepop Phantom, this time in the form of Saotome Masami; at the same time, Boogiepop is investigating Kisaragi Manaka, who he saw as a potential threat. Another recurring foe of Boogiepop's is Imaginator, who makes a return in Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, where Boogiepop faces the synthetic human Spooky E. Minor irritations Whilst Boogiepop does not concern himself with insignificant events, Miyashita lives a life with more normal conflicts and irritations. She finds it troublesome to deal with Niitoki Kei, and struggles with her studies. Epiphany Biographical summary Prior story The backstory, where Boogiepop first inhabits Miyashita as a child, is described in full detail in Boogiepop at Dawn. Actions in Boogiepop series Boogiepop spends Boogiepop and Others holding vigil over Shinyo Academy, but is regularly joined by Takeda Keiji; they spend their time together talking. After Manticore reveals itself and attacks Niitoki Kei, Boogiepop intervenes; using his microfilament wire, he restrains Manticore so that Tanaka Shiro could finish it off. He is a little more active in Boogiepop Phantom, where he will intervene when strange incidents occur around Miyashita. Using the balloons as a lead, Boogiepop tracks down Poom Poom, and faces his creator, Kisaragi Manaka. Once Manaka loses her power, however, Boogiepop has no further interest in her death, and proceeds to protect her from Boogiepop Phantom. When Miyashita travels to Tokyo for her University entrance exam, Boogiepop again arises, and heads to Akihabara, where he corners and finally defeats Manticore. Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 sees Boogiepop investigating the possible return of Imaginator, whilst himself being the target of the Towa Organisation. Miyashita, on the other hand, is focused on her studies, preparing for the entrance exam. Using Anou Shinjirou as bait, Boogiepop lures out Spooky E and attempts to kill him, but the synthetic human manages an escape. Relationship with other characters in Boogiepop series Boogiepop keeps minimal contact with other people, and as such there are few who know much about him. Whilst the paths of Boogiepop and Kirima Nagi tend to cross, as they both seek to protect the world, they have had little interaction. Their relationship is not a close one either, with Kirima resenting the way Boogiepop comes and goes as it is convenient to. In Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop was able to establish a meaningful friendship with Takeda Keiji. Each day, while Boogiepop was seeking the Manticore, they sat and spoke to each other, mainly about Boogiepop's nature, but also about more personal topics from Takeda's life. During this time, Boogiepop worked with Echoes and Tanaka Shiro to defeat Manticore, but maintained minimal interaction with them. In Boogiepop Phantom, Boogiepop finds himself faced with two residual aspects of Manticore: one in the form of Saotome Masami, who continues to be a direct threat; the other calling itself Boogiepop Phantom, who seeks to protect highly evolved humans from the Towa Organisation. In Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator, we learn about Boogiepop's previous battle with Imaginator. Boogiepop has little further interaction with other characters until he meets with Anou Shinjirou, who was Boogiepop's lead to Spooky E – a member of the Towa Organisation, who was under orders to find Boogiepop. Miyashita is much more social than Boogiepop. While her relationship with Takeda is not as open as Boogiepop's, she is very much in love with him. She has a close friendship with Suema Kazuko. Her relationship with Niitoki Kei is not so good. This is partly because Niitoki has a crush on Takeda, but more so because Niitoki has met Boogiepop, and as such knows both sides of the person. Major themes How a childhood trauma can influence the growth of an individual. Film or TV portraits Boogiepop and Miyashita have both been depicted in film and anime. In the movie, Boogiepop and Others (March 11, 2000), they were played by Sayaka Yoshino. In Boogiepop Phantom (January 6, 2000), they were voiced in Japanese by Kaori Shimizu, and in English by Debora Rabbai. Sources, references, external links, quotations See also Category:Boogiepop characters Category:Shinigami in fiction es:Boogiepop (personaje)